Tout n'est pas noir
by Eiji Haruna
Summary: Sasuke ne sait plus où il en est depuis qu'il a perdu son petit ami, son père et son honneur. Il ne sait plus comment parler à son frère et est complétement déprimé, mais heureusement la tempête rousse qu'est Yahiko va intervenir! un dei-madara en fond
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Tout n'est pas noir.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Sasuke x Yahiko.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ici ma première fic sur naruto. Je tiens à préciser qu'au départ il s'agissait d'une fic avec des personnages inventés, il y avait deux frères jumeaux donc c'est après que j'ai remplacé par Sasuke et Itachi. J'ai essayé de remanier le texte pour que ça concorde mais excusez-moi d'avance si les caractères des personnages ne sont pas toujours bien respectés. Sur ce bonne lecture!<em>

**Chapitre 1: l'enterrement**

Il était là, face au prêtre, lui même à coté du cercueil. Ce cercueil ouvert inspirait a Sasuke une peur, une indescriptible et incommensurable peur. Il voyait de là où il était le corps, le corps même de son père. Des souvenirs lui revenaient alors qu'il observait attentivement cette silhouette qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Aucune marque, aucune blessure, coupure, rien qui ne laissait retranscrire la douleur et la torture que son père avait subit avant de rendre l'âme.

Sasuke eut tout à coup un pincement au cœur, sa respiration s'accéléra quelque peu et ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs incessants commençaient à le piquer. Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer, pas encore, pas le jour de l'enterrement! Il devait juste tenir quelques heures, le temps qu'il puisse échapper à tout ce monde réunit. Sa famille, ses amis, et bien d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, surement des collègues à son père.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, mauvaise idée, les images de cette sombre soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Dès que ses paupières se fermaient, elles refaisaient surface, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'elles s'étaient inscrites sur sa rétine et que jamais plus elles ne s'en iraient. C'était insupportable. Pourquoi était-il rentré ce soir là? Pourquoi s'était-il décidé à quitter son compagnon ce jour là? Ce n'était pas leurs première dispute alors pourquoi Sasuke avait décidé ce soir là de rompre une bonne fois pour toute? Le sort? Ou alors ce que l'on appelle le destin? Quelle connerie.

Il était donc rentré et s'était retrouvé face à un malfrat à la con, qui s'était servit de lui pour atteindre son père, qui ne s'en était pas sorti vivant. Et maintenant quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Il lui restait son frère, c'était déjà ça. Sa mère étant décédée à leur naissance ils avaient vécu jusqu'à présent avec leur père, qui venait de disparaître.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, qu'il repensait à sa malheureuse et pitoyable petite vie, le prêtre continuait à déblatérer ses sornettes sur la mort, tout ce que Sasuke voulait en cet instant, la mort. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur sur le dos de sa main, il leva les yeux et aperçut son frère qui le regardait. Lui et Itachi étaient très proches. Son frère était né quelques années avant lui et prenait son rôle d'aîné très au sérieux. Il le protégeait quoi qu'il arrive, il était toujours là pour lui, toujours à s'occuper de lui.

Le regard d'Itachi retourna complètement le cadet, il était tendre mais une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux et malgré le mince sourire présent sur ses lèvres Sasuke savait très bien que son frère était aussi mal que lui. Jusqu'à cette soirée ils partageaient tout, se disaient tout, mais maintenant plus rien n'était pareil.

- Ça va Sasuke? Chuchota son frère.

Le jeune homme ne put qu'acquiescer en collant sur son visage un sourire. Un faux. Il commençait à être doué en mensonge et en tricherie.

- Sasuke, c'est terminé il faut y aller, déclara tristement Itachi.

Le jeune homme regarda son frère déjà debout. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Tout deux se ressemblaient énormément, depuis toujours. Quelques différences persistaient cependant, différences que Sasuke aurait aimé faire disparaître. Il avait toujours voulu être comme son frère, plein d'assurance, et de force. Lui était le raté, toujours dans le besoin, dans la demande, dans les pleurs, il se dégoutait lui-même, à juste titre pensait-il.

Tout deux avaient les cheveux d'un noir de jais, Itachi cependant les gardait plus long que son frère. Parfois il les laissait flotter aux grès du vent et frôler a chaque déplacement ses fines épaules, ce qui était souvent sa représentation des mauvais jours, comme en ce moment d'ailleurs. Le reste du temps il les attachait en une petite couette laissant toujours une simple mèche tomber sur ses yeux noirs, les mêmes que ceux de Sasuke, à la différence des cernes creusées sous le regard de l'aîné. Quelques semaines seulement auparavant on pouvait déceler la joie de vivre dans le regard du plus jeune, ainsi qu'un souffle de gaieté, maintenant seule la souffrance pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Sasuke se décida enfin à se lever, il parcouru l'église du regard, s'attardant sur les visages des personnes assemblées. Certains pleuraient, d'autres le visage impassible se déplaçaient vers le corps pour pouvoir une dernière fois s'adresser a cet homme que fut Fugaku Uchiwa. Sasuke remarqua aussi plusieurs visages tournés vers lui. Ces gens ne pouvaient pas le laisser un peu tranquille? Le laisser respirer un peu? Ne pas étaler leurs douleurs devant lui? Il en avait assez, déjà sa seule souffrance était dure à supporter alors devoir être le témoin de celles des autres, non!

Sasuke suivit son frère, plus ils se rapprochaient de leur père, de ce qui fut leur père, plus le jeune homme se sentait mal. Son ventre se nouait, sa gorge se desséchait, tout son corps était tendu, puis la nausée lui vint. Il était alors à seulement quelques mètres du corps sans vie lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible d'avancer plus, impossible de regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de plus le cadavre. Il fit alors volte face et couru le plus vite possible hors de l'église.

- Sasuke? Sasuke? Où vas-tu? S'écria Itachi avant de se précipiter à sa suite.

Il ne comprenait pas, paniqué il courait à en perdre haleine suivant son frère au loin. Ils étaient sortis de l'église et alors qu'Itachi franchissait l'angle du bâtiment, il s'arrêta. Sasuke était là appuyé d'une main contre le muret encerclant le cimetière en se tenant de l'autre l'estomac qui se soulevait au fur et à mesure de ses vomissements.

Itachi qui était alors à quelques pas de son cadet se rapprocha et lui caressa le dos tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Celui-ci entre pleurs et hauts le cœur ne pouvait lui répondre toutefois il lui était reconnaissant de prendre aussi bien soin de lui. Il savait que son frère souffrait lui aussi, d'eux deux, Itachi était le plus proche de leur père. Il était son idole en quelque sorte, il était la raison pour laquelle l'aîné s'était engagé dans le police, il voulait que leur père soit fier de lui.

Les soubresauts de Sasuke se calmèrent enfin. Il lui fallu bien quelques minutes pour retrouver sa respiration normale et alors qu'il allait s'adresser à son frère une voix se fit entendre.

- Itachi?

- On est là, lança celui-ci.

Quelques instants passèrent alors que Sasuke se redressait encore tremblant. Ils virent alors débouler un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au coin du mur.

- Ah Itachi! Mariko voudrait que tu la rejoignes pour le cortège ou un truc du genre, apparemment c'est urgent donc vas-y je vais m'occuper de lui.

- C'est à dire que j'aurais voulu lui parler quelques instants...

- Tu le feras plus tard, Mariko est vraiment mal et super débordée, je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de toi.

- Très bien j'y vais, je te laisse avec lui, dit-il en se retournant vers son frère. Au fait tiens un chewing-gum.

Il lui tendit en effet un chewing-gum goût fraise que le cadet prit avant qu'Itachi ne tourne les talons, une évidente inquiétude sur le visage.

- C'est bon Yahiko, je n'ai besoin de personne, tu peux y aller, déclara Sasuke la voix éteinte.

- Non mais c'est ok, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Moi oui ! s'écria soudain le jeune, irrité.

Yahiko le regarda interloqué. Il savait bien qu'en ce moment le jeune homme n'allait pas bien, mais le voir comme ça si désespéré lui serrait le cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, étant fils unique et plutôt insensible il n'avait jamais eu à consoler quelqu'un alors là il était totalement perdu. Pour tout autre personne il aurait obéit a ses envies et serait parti mais là il s'agissait de Sasuke, le frère de son meilleur ami et en même temps un mec qui lui plaisait bien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Rien, ça ne te concerne pas.

- Nous sommes amis non? Alors pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre alors cherche pas.

Yahiko redressa une mèche rousse de devant ses yeux, laissant à Sasuke l'opportunité d'apercevoir ses yeux chocolat dans lesquelles brillait une lueur d'anxiété.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce regard ? Cracha le brun.

- J'étais là tu sais. Comment crois-tu que ton frère soit arrivé chez votre père ce soir là ? Tu ne t'es pas posé la question ? Il n'a pas de voiture, moi si.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Yahiko était là ce soir là, déjà rien que de penser que son frère avait vu le massacre le gênait, le dégoutait même plus que tout alors qu'une personne extérieur ai été là…Une seule idée, une seule question résonnait dans la tête du jeune homme alors que le roux voyant l'état de son ami cherchait à se défendre.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, vraiment. Je préférais ne pas te le dire car…car c'est gênant pour moi et blessant pour toi et je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore plus et par ma faute surtout et puis je…

- Tu m'as vu ?

- …

- Réponds-moi bordel !

- C'est-à-dire que ton frère a d'abord vu ton père alors il s'est précipité sur lui pour essayer de l'aider donc bah…c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi en appelant une ambulance.

- Dégages !

Yahiko qui avait baissé les yeux à sa déclaration releva soudainement la tête abasourdie.

Sasuke, le doux et gentil Sasuke, ce mec absolument génial, sympathique et tout ce que vous voulez, ce mec qui jamais ne dit un mot plus haut que l'autre…venait de lui dire de dégager !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, je voulais juste t'aider, murmura le plus âgé la gorge serrée.

- S'il te plait, dégages, articula difficilement le brun la voix brisée.

- Mais bon sang, que voulais tu que je fasse ? Que je te laisse te vider de ton sang sur le sol ? Que je te laisse crever comme un chien juste pour ne pas voir ton corps nu? Qu'est- ce que tu voulais que je fasse hein? Même maintenant je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, tu t'en es sorti bordel alors essayes d'avancer au lieu de te refermer sur toi à chaque fois que quelqu'un t'adresses la parole!

- Ce que je veux...Ce que je veux? Tu veux savoir ce dont j'ai envie? C'est tout simple. Je veux que mon père revienne! Je veux que ce monstre ne soit jamais passé et encore moins sur moi. Je voudrais tellement que cette soirée n'ait jamais eu lieu.

Les larmes commençaient à couler, Sasuke les poings serrés, s'écroula au sol en pleurs. Yahiko attendrit s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit contre lui. Le jeune homme eut premièrement un sursaut lorsque les bras du roux s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Après quelques secondes il se blottit néanmoins contre le torse offert et alors qu'il lâchait prise, qu'il laissait déferler ses larmes sur ses joues, il sentit le souffle chaud de Yahiko dans son cou et l'entendit murmurer à son oreille tout en resserrant son étreinte:

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible...

Les pleurs redoublèrent, le corps pressé contre le sien était un réconfort pour lui, il aurait voulu le garder a jamais dans ses bras. Sa peau, son parfum, sa chaleur, tout cela lui faisait un bien fou mais tout en s'accrochant aux bras de Yahiko, le brun ne pût retenir cette pensée qui le harcelait depuis LE soir.

Le roux eut un mouvement de recul et fixa le brun d'un air horrifié.

- Répète!

- ...

- Répète! hurla Yahiko.

Sasuke était ahuri par le changement soudain de son ami. Il était en train de le consoler, juste près de lui, de lui offrir sa chaleur, son réconfort et dans la seconde d'après il était debout et le dévisageait gravement, une lueur de rage imprimée sur le visage. Conscient qu'il avait dit la chose à ne pas dire, Sasuke se maudit intérieurement et sa décision de ne pas répéter s'envola après avoir croisé le regard chocolat. Il soupira et chuchota juste assez fort pour que Yahiko puisse l'entendre.

- J'ai juste dit que je voudrais disparaître... murmura le brun toujours au sol.

- Menteur! Tu n'as pas dit disparaître tu as dit mourir. Il y a une légère différence entre les deux! Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que l'envisager? Et ton frère alors tu y as pensé? Tu oserais le laisser tout seul ainsi? Après avoir perdu sa mère, maintenant son père tu voudrais lui enlever son frère? Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste? Ton frère aussi souffre je te signal! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit? Hein? Réponds-moi, tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a confié?

Sasuke abasourdie par les propos et le ton haineux de Yahiko ne savait quoi répondre. Qu'est ce que son frère avait bien put lui dire? Peut-être que son frère lui en voulait finalement...Il ne savait quoi penser alors, la gorge sèche, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Il culpabilise, il dit que tout est de sa faute, que s'il avait été là rien de tout ça n'aurait pût se produire. S'il était arrivé un peu plus tôt il aurait pût empêcher ça ou au moins choper l'ordure qui vous a fait ça. Si tu savais comme il s'en veut! Il a même pleuré, c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi et...

- Ça suffit Yahiko! Je pense qu'il est temps que tu y aille, intervint sèchement Itachi.

Sasuke releva les yeux sur son frère. La colère était facilement observable sur son visage ce qui choqua le jeune homme. Il remarqua alors l'attitude que son frère avait constamment à son égard, jamais Itachi ne s'était énervé après lui, ce qui parfois aurait été mérité. Il eu honte de son comportement. Alors qu'il allait s'excuser il remarqua le regard que le roux lui lançait, emplit de reproche certes mais aussi accompagné d'une triste lueur.

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra tandis qu'il suivait des yeux Yahiko s'éloigner après s'être excusé auprès de l'aîné. La présence du roux lui manquait déjà cependant chaque chose en son temps, il devait d'abord se confronter à son frère et surement se dit-il subir son courroux. Il reporta donc son attention sur celui-ci l'inquiétude au ventre.

- Tu n'étais pas sérieux n'est ce pas? Lâcha alors l'aîné.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile bon sang! J'ai couru de peur de te laisser seul trop longtemps, je reviens et qu'est-ce que j'entends? De pareilles conneries sortant de ta bouche!

- Je ...qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je n'ai pas choisi je te signal!

- Tu es vraiment stupide ma parole! Cracha Itachi.

Sasuke s'attendant à se faire réprimander ne put tout de même empêcher une certaine colère de monter en lui, colère qu'il tenta de dissimuler.

- Et toi alors, c'est vrai? rétorqua le cadet.

- Quoi donc? interrogea son frère essayant de se calmer.

-Tout ce que Yahiko a dit, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

-T'occupe pas de ça va, soupira t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne veux pas que tu crois ça. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

- Si je ne m'étais pas absenté j'aurais pu intervenir!

- Et te faire tuer, comme papa? hurla alors le cadet excédé.

Itachi ne savait quoi répondre, que dire dans ce genre de situation?

- Si tu avais été là j'aurais juste plus perdu...conclu le plus jeune.

Le brun regardait son petit frère avec désespoir. Itachi avait toujours essayé d'être là pour lui et le moment où Sasuke avait surement eut le plus besoin de lui il n'avait pas été là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cadet ne lui en voulait pas. Mais que faire pour lui à présent? Comment se rattraper? Il vit Sasuke se lever et s'approcher de lui. Avec un œil interrogateur il suivit du regard son frère le prendre dans ses bras et l'entendit lui chuchoter des mots de remerciement, de reconnaissance, il sentit aussi son t-shirt mouillé par les pleurs de son semblable. C'en était trop pour Itachi, il enlaça à son tour son frère et dit en sentant perler quelques une de ses propres larmes le long de sa joue:

- Je te jure petit frère, plus rien ne t'arrivera, je serai toujours là pour toi, je te promets que je te protégerai.

Il finit par un dernier "pardon" et s'effondra en sanglot dans les bras de Sasuke. C'en était vraiment trop pour lui.

Yahiko revint 10 minutes plus tard et retrouva les deux frères plutôt calmes et souriants. Malgré son inquiétude à la vue des yeux gonflés, le roux était heureux de voir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués et que l'ambiance tendue présente lors de son départ avait laissé place à un peu de paix et de sérénité. Il signifia sa présence par un léger "hum" et vit les frères lever la tête, tout à fait syncro.

Son cœur rata un battement, il avait une vision si belle à ce moment là, depuis le temps qu'il ne les avait pas vu aussi...vivants? Tout deux étaient magnifiques à cet instant, bras dessus bras dessous, laissant le vent remuer légèrement leurs cheveux, arborant un sourire éblouissant mais simple, le sourire vrai, le sourire sincère, le sourire qui vient du fond du cœur, et malgré la rougeur de leurs yeux tout ce qui frappait Yahiko étaient leur intensité.

Ils étaient si beaux, si présents, si expressifs. On pouvait toujours y voir de la souffrance mais aussi quelque chose que l'orangé n'arrivait pas à définir. L'acceptation? Le choix d'avancer et de s'ouvrir au futur? Il n'en savait rien mais il était subjugué par le mélange d'émotions habillant le regard des frères. Un cap est passé se dit-il.

- Yahiko? Est-ce que ça va? Tu es tout pâle! S'inquiéta Sasuke.

- Attention il bave, railla Itachi agitant sa main devant le visage du concerné.

- Ça va, ça va Itachi je suis réveillé! Je sais qu'après c'est plus seulement devant ma tête que ta main passe mais bien dessus alors évite s'il te plait! Sinon je suis revenu de la part de Mariko, elle m'a demandé de vous prévenir que le repas serait vers les 20h chez elle alors qu'elle comptait sur vous pour l'aider à tout préparer.

- Ouf ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim! Déclara Sasuke.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas tu as toujours un boyau de vide, le taquina son frère.

- C'est pas vrai voyons! Pour qui est-ce que tu me fais encore passer, devant Yahiko en plus.

- T'en fais pas va, j'étais déjà au courant, rigola l'intéressé.

- De toute façon le repas va devoir attendre pour moi, je vais rester encore un peu, avec tout ça je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à papa.

- Je veux bien mais comment tu vas rentrer après?

-J'ai une voiture, intervint alors le roux. Je peux attendre qu'il ait fini et le raccompagner ensuite. Et vous allez encore devoir me supporter, Mariko m'a invité au repas!

- Oh dommage, moi qui pensais enfin être débarrassé de toi! Ironisa Itachi avant de se tourner vers son frère. Ça te va si on fait comme ça?

- Vu que c'est moi qui veux rester je serais un peu culotter de refuser.

- Ou juste sain d'esprit, moi aussi j'ai peur quand je suis seul avec Yahiko, c'est un être effrayant!

- Arrête un peu de raconter des conneries et va rejoindre Mariko, imbécile.

Itachi rit doucement en lançant une petite tape sur le front de son cadet :

- Courage petite tête, on se retrouve à la maison!

Il parti alors joyeusement en laissant les deux autres plantés là. Sasuke poussa un soupir résigné et chercha mentalement de quoi se donner du courage.

- Tu veux bien que je t'accompagne? Je ne lui ai pas fait mes adieux moi non plus.

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'y es pas été? Tu étais là-bas pourtant, s'étonna Sasuke.

- Euh...je me suis dis que tu voudrais surement y aller après et euh… tout seul je trouve ça assez triste et difficile...mais après je t'oblige pas hein, si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave j'irai un autre jour.

Sasuke se remémora alors toutes les soirées qu'il avait passé avec son frère, son père et Yahiko. Celui-ci avait été un collègue de son frère. Sasuke se souvenait très bien du premier jour d'Itachi, il était tout content et leur avait présenté le roux le qualifiant de "bon compagnon". Leur père l'avait tout de suite apprécié, Sasuke avait mis plus de temps. C'est moi qui avait eu le plus de mal avec lui et maintenant c'est moi qui ne peux plus m'en passer, quelle ironie du sort, se dit-il alors. Il rigola a cette pensée.

- Euh...je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse?

- C'est rien, allons-y! Déclara Sasuke tout sourire.

Il saisit la main de Yahiko qui rougit au contact. Bon sang, heureusement que le jeune homme fixait le chemin vers le cimetière et non pas lui se dit l'orangé, car là c'est sûr, il aurait été grillé! Comment un mec pareil avait pu faire tomber le grand Yahiko aussi bas? Comment avait-il put le rendre aussi stupide et ridicule qu'une minette à son premier rendez-vous? Comment avait-il put le rendre aussi dépendant de quelqu'un, aussi amoureux? Yahiko butta sur ce mot. AMOUREUX.

Lui qui avait toujours considéré les autres comme des jouets, des passes temps, et le sexe comme un divertissement, un bon divertissement il devait se l'avouer, le voilà maintenant amoureux ! Tout en suivant le brun il repensa alors à toutes les déclarations qu'on lui avait faites, et à tous les rejets, odieux, moqueurs dont il était l'auteur. Il s'imagina alors face a Sasuke, se moquant de lui, de ses sentiments, lui crachant ses quatre vérités pour partir en riant comme lui même l'avait fait tant de fois.

Il s'arrêta alors, la nausée lui était venue, comme ça. Il se dégoutait. Et devant la tombe de Fugaku Uchiwa tout ce à quoi il put penser était son comportement, il se jura de changer, d'être enfin quelqu'un de bien et de pouvoir marcher au côté de Sasuke d'égal à égal, de pouvoir être digne de lui. "Je suis quand même une grosse tâche" conclu t-il dans un soupir.

Yahiko ouvrit alors les yeux, murmura un "reposez en paix" et observa le jeune homme agenouillé à ses côtés, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, les doigts entremêlés en signe de prière. Il remarqua quelques larmes couler le long des joues du brun et attendit tranquillement que celui-ci ait fini. Il se demanda ce que Sasuke pouvait raconter à son père, surement des excuses, des incertitudes se dit-il.

Il était loin de se douter que le brun n'avait pensé à aucune de ces deux choses. Celui-ci avait d'abord commencé par remercier son père, lui dire que tout irait bien maintenant, qu'il ferait de son mieux pour prendre soin des personnes qui lui étaient chères comme le faisait Fugaku Uchiwa de son vivant. En disant cela il pensa à Mariko, la compagne de leur père.

Il promit de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait étant donné quelle allait désormais vivre seule avec Sasuke et le dernier de ses trois fils, autrement dit Sasori. Mariko avait rencontré son père peu après la mort de son mari qui lui avait laissé trois jeunes enfants, Reno, Renji et le cadet Sasori. Ils avaient pratiquement grandit avec la présence de Fugaku et des deux frères à leurs côtés, il représentait bien le cliché de la famille recomposée.

Il demanda ensuite à son père de veiller sur lui et, s'il en avait la possibilité, de le guider dans la vie qui l'attendait. Il fini par murmurer un "je penserai toujours à toi" et se leva le cœur lourd.

- C'est bon? demanda Yahiko un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Le brun acquiesça ne pouvant prononcer un seul mot à cet instant et suivit le roux en direction de la voiture.

- Par contre si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais passer chez moi vite fait, je voudrais prendre quelques affaires, Mariko m'a invité à passer quelques jours. C'est vraiment une brave femme... Ça ne t'embête pas d'arriver un peu plus tard?

Bien sûr que ça le dérangeait, il était exténué, trop d'émotions dans la journée se dit-il. Il voulait rentrer et se caler tranquillement dans un coin. Mais après tout Yahiko était bien resté pour lui, et puis si c'était pour découvrir son appart, pourquoi pas? Sasuke réalisa soudain qu'en deux ans il n'avait jamais été chez Yahiko, fait qui le choqua, il fallait immédiatement remédier à ça!

- Non c'est bon, allons-y! Dit-il avec un entrain qui étonna le roux.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture d'un rouge sang étonnant de Yahiko qui démarra, annonçant le début d'une bonne heure de route.

Durant le trajet le brun garda le silence. Il réfléchissait à ce que sa vie serait dorénavant. Il était un peu perdu il fallait se l'avouer. En un mois sa vie avait été bouleversée. Il se remémora alors toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé durant ce laps de temps. La "spirale d'emmerde" comme il l'appelait avait débuté un mardi.

Alors qu'il était rentré plus tôt de son job, histoire de faire une surprise à Kiba son petit-ami, il avait retrouvé celui-ci nu, dans les bras de Shino le voisin. Quelle surprise ! Sur la table en plus, putain ils ne pouvaient pas faire leurs cochonneries ailleurs ? Après avoir balancé un bon coup de poing au visage de cet enflure de voisin, Sasuke avait pris quelques affaires, un peu d'argent et s'était tiré à l'hôtel malgré les supplications de Kiba. Le lendemain après avoir cogité toute la nuit il était rentré à leur appartement et n'avait trouvé personne, seul un mot sur la table attira son attention, sa colère plutôt.

« Je suis désolé mon amour, ça n'allait pas très bien en ce moment et je ne savais pas vraiment comment t'en parler, Shino m'a été d'une grande aide, de l'air frais en quelque sorte- il n'a qu'à dire que je le pollue, aussi ragea le brun- je te demande pardon, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, pour le moment je suis à l'hosto, je crois bien que tu lui a pété le nez –bien fait !- s'il te plait attends moi. Je t'aime. Kiba. »

Sasuke n'avait alors pu s'empêcher d'écrire à la fin du mot « VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE », ce qui d'ailleurs était déjà le cas, pensa t-il les larmes aux yeux. Il avait ensuite prit une valise, embarqué vêtements, trousse de toilettes, tout le nécessaire pour une longue absence afin de partir directement chez papa. En prenant le train, il ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à tout ça, et de maudire Kiba. Et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir tranquillement rentrer chez son père et réfléchir à la suite il avait eu la désagréable surprise de servir de jouet à un malfrat voulant se venger de son paternel.

- Sasuke ça va ? S'écria Yahiko coupant court aux pensées du brun. Revenant à la réalité celui-ci se rendit alors compte que quelques larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. Il n'y avait rien à faire, dès qu'il repensait à cette soirée il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, il aurait juré que c'était hier. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir avant de tourner la tête vers sa gauche pour remarquer que les yeux chocolat de Yahiko le regardaient attendant surement une réponse. Cependant le roux dû bien vite lâcher le regard du brun pour se concentrer sur la route. Sasuke après avoir rassuré le jeune homme à ses côtés sur son état se tut de nouveau et sombra au bout de quelques minutes dans les bras de Morphée.

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, on m'a déjà dit que ce que j'écrivais était assez sombre j'espère que ce n'est pas trop le cas, je promets de faire un effort pour la suite! En tout cas si vous le voulez bien dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Tout n'est pas noir.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Sasuke x Yahiko.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

><p><em>Salut à tous, je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite, bonne lecture.<em>

**Chapitre 2: Déception**

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, surpris par la musique de son téléphone. Il voulut sortir celui-ci de sa poche lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était dans un lieu inconnu. La sonnerie cessa. Il regarda l'écran, encore un appel de Kiba…aucune importante. Il observa la pièce tout en essayant de se rappeler de son arrivée ici, rien, tout s'arrêtait dans la voiture, il s'était surement endormi.

Tout en se redressant sur les coudes il remarqua l'odeur qui se dégageait de la pièce, une odeur si forte et si…envoutante ? Il reconnu tout de suite cette senteur. Alors voilà la chambre de Yahiko. Il redétailla la chambre d'un regard nouveau, scrutateur, comme s'il tentait de percer le roux à travers l'étude de cette pièce.

La faible lueur qui passait à travers les rideaux tirés de la fenêtre ne lui suffit plus, il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur qu'il trouva au dessus de la table de chevet à sa droite. La lumière s'alluma et il pût alors examiner dans les moindres détails la chambre. Cette dernière était rangée, propre, elle était constituée d'un bureau qui était face à lui et d'une armoire à sa gauche, à droite la porte.

Il remarqua alors les draps couleur cacao rappelant soudainement Yahiko au brun. Une brusque envie de voir le roux le submergea. Il se leva, appuya sur un autre interrupteur à côté de la porte et se retrouvant un court instant dans l'obscurité actionna la poignée et quitta l'antre de Yahiko. Il se retrouva alors dans une pièce plutôt spacieuse. Deux portes encadraient celle qu'il venait de franchir, sa curiosité étant peu développé il se contenta juste de se demander mentalement sur quoi elles donnaient.

Dans la pièce où il avait atterrit, la lumière rentrait par deux baies vitrées présentes sur le côté gauche de l'appartement. En face de la première le coin salon. Il releva un canapé un U d'un rouge pourpre surprenant, au centre, une magnifique table basse en marbre noir à pied blanc, derrière elle un petit buffet sur lequel était posée une télé. Il remarqua à gauche de l'écran plat une grande porte fermée par une chaînette, surement la porte d'entrée. Devant la seconde vitre, une table six places en marbre également. Sasuke remarqua au centre de celle-ci une coupe de fruit remplie. Le jeune homme fut d'un coup pris en traître par son estomac qui dans un grognement sonore le fit avancer vers la nourriture à porté.

- Tu as si faim que ça ou tu peux attendre encore un peu ? Parce que le repas est presque prêt, annonça le roux.

Sasuke reposa la pomme qu'il avait pris et aperçut au fond de la pièce Yahiko une spatule à la main dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Le brun remarqua l'air amusé de son vis-à-vis et baissa la tête gêné. Il s'approcha alors en silence et observa le roux réaliser une salade composée. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Yahiko demande en montrant son œuvre :

- Tu aimes ça au moins ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas difficile de toute façon.

- Ça me rassure parce que je ne sais pas faire grand-chose, niveau bouffe je n'ai jamais été très doué.

- Oui je sais bien, à chaque fois que mon frère rentre de chez toi il s'en plaint, lâcha le brun dans un rire.

- Ton frère n'est pas mieux que moi je te signal ! Bougonna Yahiko feignant d'être vexé.

Sasuke rit de plus belle ce qui interpella le roux.

- Ça te va bien mieux de sourire, tu es beaucoup plus mignon comme ça.

Le concerné leva les yeux et fixa Yahiko. Un léger malaise s'installa, que répondre à ça ?

- Merci, j'y penserai à l'avenir, déclara t-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors comme ça il le trouvait mignon?

- Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose sinon ?

- Euh voyons…si tu peux mettre la table ce serait top.

Tout en indiquant à Sasuke les endroits des couverts et autre pour la table, Yahiko termina sa salade et l'emmena.

- Euh c'est normal du saucisson et du steak dans une salade composée ?

- Bah j'ai mis ce que j'avais…et puis la viande c'est bon pour la santé !

Sasuke éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, décidément ce mec était irrécupérable. Yahiko était heureux de voir le brun dans cet état, toujours en train de rigoler, ça le changeait, il avait l'impression de retrouver le Sasuke d'avant, le Sasuke qu'il aimait. Soudainement le plus jeune cessa de rire et eut un hoquet de surprise tout en demandant :

- Mais on ne devait pas manger tous ensemble à la maison ? Oh mon dieu mais combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Olala mais que…

- Oh du calme ! Une question à la fois ! Alors effectivement on devait manger ensemble mais tu t'es lâchement endormi dans la voiture me laissant seul face à l'ennui. J'ai alors appelé ton frère pour l'informer de cette ignoble trahison, ce à quoi il à répondu qu'il fallait te laisser dormir, que le repas n'était pas important et qu'il voulait que tu te reposes. Ensuite tu as bien dût dormir 3h. Je voulais t'attendre pour manger mais j'avais vraiment les crocs alors je me suis dit qu'une salade composée c'était bien il n'y avait rien à réchauffer. J'ai été faire un petit tour histoire de m'acheter un petit quelque chose à grignoter et tu as dû te réveiller environ quarante minutes après mon retour. Là tu as voulu me voler une pomme et…

- C'est bon la suite je la connais, déclara Sasuke d'un ton blasé.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? Je peux rappeler ton frère et lui dire que finalement on arrivera dans la soirée et…

- Non c'est bon.

- T'aimes bien me couper après mes « et » n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke regarda l'autre les yeux écarquillés, incrédule devant la question à laquelle il ne savait quoi répondre, et c'est en voyant l'air faussement irrité du roux que le jeune homme pouffa de rire en lâchant un « idiot » entre deux soubresauts. Le brun était heureux ici, Yahiko savait lui remonter le moral et il ne voulait pas le quitter pour aller à la maison où sa tristesse et son désespoir le rattraperaient sans doute.

Son frère et Yahiko travaillaient tout deux dans la police, ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur première année et étaient vite devenu de bons amis. Lorsque son frère lui avait présenté le roux il l'avait trouvé plutôt froid, distant même et c'est au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, de leurs échanges qu'il avait pu découvrir un Yahiko doux, drôle et attentionné.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé son amour pour cet homme, il avait d'abord eu peur, peur de tout gâcher, que ce soit avec Yahiko ou avec son frère. Il avait alors décidé de se taire, et s'était résigné à vivre un amour à sens unique. Il avait tenté de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, au début couchant à droite à gauche, puis en se mettant avec Kiba.

Il réalisa ce soir là que ses efforts avaient été vains. Il en avait marre ! Marre d'être loin des bras de Yahiko, marre d'être loin de ses lèvres, marre d'être loin de son cœur ! Il devait faire quelque chose !

- A quoi tu penses ? Interrogea Yahiko surprit par la fourchette en l'air et la mine concentrée de sasuke.

Troublé par la question, et surtout embarrassé, le jeune homme baragouina un « rien rien ça me regarde » et baissa la tête afin de cacher son rougissement. Sasuke avait honte de lui. Si Yahiko apprenait ce à quoi il pensait, il serait surement dégoûté. Il ne voudrait surement même plus m'adresser la parole pensa-t-il. Finalement son amour était destiné à rester dans l'ombre. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre la seule chose qu'il avait : son amitié. Yahiko vexé par le rejet du brun se leva pour débarrasser la table et ronchonna dans la cuisine.

- Déjà 20h, soupira le brun, et le pire c'est que je ne suis absolument pas fatigué, heureusement que j'ai encore une semaine de congé parce que je vais être tout décalé !

- Chochotte !

- Quoi? Demanda Sasuke n'ayant entendu qu'un chuchotement de la part du roux.

- Non je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ce soir, lâcha Yahiko un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke regarda le roux avec intensité. "Si je te disais le dixième de ce que je voudrais qu'on fasse ensemble, je serais déjà dehors avec ton poing dans la gueule". Lassé de tout ça, il soupira. Soupir inaudible par Yahiko dont le téléphone venait de se mettre à sonner.

- Ouaip ? Oh salut. Non… Bah c'est-à-dire que je suis un peu occupé là…Rien…C'est juste que j'ai le frère d'Itachi chez moi et…Oh mais non tu sais très bien ce que je pense ! Ouais c'est ça, supérieur à la con ! Oui je comprends ça va… Laisse moi dix minutes je vais prendre la moto. Ouais ce sera plus pratique…ouaip…Par contre je te préviens il y a intérêt à ce que je rentre avant l'aube ! C'est ça fous-toi de ma gueule ! Ouais à tout à l'heure.

Le roux après avoir rageusement raccroché son portable se retourna vers Sasuke d'un air contrarié.

- Désolé, boulot. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est avec ton frère. Je rentrerai surement tard, ce n'est pas la peine de m'attendre.

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais sa déception se lisait facilement sur son visage. Il regarda Yahiko prendre son manteau et son arme, le brun avait en effet l'habitude de tout ça bien que ça l'agaçait toujours autant. Il répondit par un faible « hum » au « bonne nuit » du roux et se retrouva seul, encore… Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Tout en sanglotant il alluma la télé et s'efforça de trouver un programme qui lui convienne.

* * *

><p>Il était tard, tôt dans la matinée même, Yahiko tout en rentrant chez lui songeait au petit ange qu'il hébergeait. Navré d'avoir dû le laisser au profit de sa connerie de job, le roux sortit sa clef et après avoir déverrouillé la porte s'engouffra dans son appartement. Il pénétra doucement dans la pièce et alors qu'il enlevait son manteau il se statufia.<p>

La vision qui s'offrait à lui le laissa sans voix. Sasuke vêtu seulement d'un caleçon dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. Le jeune homme reposait sur le dos, la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche, la bouche entrouverte, d'où Yahiko put d'ailleurs apercevoir un mince fil de salive. Il nota également la main échouée sur son ventre d'une pâleur étonnante, une vue totalement paradisiaque en somme.

Seulement éclairé par les images de la télévision toujours allumée, le corps endormi devint alors l'unique source de pensée dans la tête du roux. Son torse d'une si appétissante musculature, ce ventre irrésistible, ces hanches diablement bien marquées, ces jambes longues et fines, un corps si excitant ! Le roux redescendit sur terre par une sensation bien connu à son entrejambe.

Il s'approcha du sofa, lentement histoire de ne pas réveiller le jeune endormi, et s'assit sur le sol prés de lui. Le cœur battant il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure brune et huma l'odeur si caractéristique de son aimé. Il descendit doucement jusqu'à atteindre le cou offert où il déposa un léger baiser. Du doigt il suivit la mâchoire de Sasuke avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Dans un profond soupir d'envie il pencha son visage au dessus de celui du brun. Sentant son souffle paisible caresser sa peau, il avança prudemment ses lèvres et d'un geste doux frôla celles de l'endormi.

Il se remit en position assise et relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir retenu. Son cœur lui martelait la poitrine. Les joues rougies il se leva, s'il continuait ainsi il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter et réveillerait à coup sur Sasuke. Il s'imagina alors la réaction que celui-ci aurait eu s'il s'était éveillé. Il aurait sans aucun doute été choqué, dégouté même !

Yahiko se murmura un léger « idiot » avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain dans le but de calmer sa trop grande excitation, il espérait juste que la douche froide serait suffisante. Il entra dans la pièce et commença à se déshabiller. La porte alors fermée l'empêcha de voir le jeune homme aux mèches de jais se redresser lentement et passer une main sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Oui c'était surement ça. Yahiko n'avait pas pu l'embrasser, pendant qu'il « dormait » qui plus est.

L'esprit du brun était au bord de l'implosion. Oui c'est ça il avait rêvé. Comme on dit, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Alors qu'il cogitait intensément il entendit le bruit de l'eau se stopper. Il ferma lentement les yeux, peut-être que s'il se concentrait assez fort il se réveillerait et arrêterait de se donner une fois de plus de faux espoir.

- Sasuke?

Le brun força sur ses paupières encore quelques secondes, il était pressé que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

-Sasuke, ça va? entendit-il prononcé par la voix inquiète de Yahiko tout en se sentant légèrement secoué par deux mains fermes sur ses épaules. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec la même lenteur employé lorsqu'il les avait fermé et fixa son regard dans les yeux chocolat qui lui faisaient face. L'intensité du regard du roux le déstabilisa, il détourna ses deux orbes sombres et tomba sur le merveilleux corps dont seule la partie inférieur était caché par une serviette blanche nouée à la taille.

- Sasuke…c'est le bruit de la douche qui t'as réveillé ?

Le concerné réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre à son vis-à-vis les yeux de nouveau collés à son regard.

- Non j'étais déjà réveillé…

Le brun vit passer une lueur de peur dans le regard du roux, il tenta de le rassurer d'une caresse sur la joue mais celui-ci l'esquiva en se relevant. Après avoir annoncé qu'il allait se coucher Yahiko commença à s'éloigner. Sasuke qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille le retint par le bras.

- Bon sang tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Explique-moi parce que je ne suis pas bien sur de comprendre.

Yahiko hésitait, fallait-il lui dire ou non?

- C'est rien, je savais que tu étais réveillé, c'était une blague rien de plus.

Sasuke nullement convaincu le signifia d'un haussement de sourcil. Serrant un peu plus fort le bras à sa disposition il s'approcha lentement du corps qui lui faisait face, faisant se toucher leurs torses nus. Le roux fut parcouru d'un frisson, et c'est au moment où il releva la tête d'un air interrogateur que d'un geste vif le jeune homme contre lui scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi audacieux. D'un premier réflexe Yahiko tenta de se dégager mais il fut très vite rattrapé par son désir jusqu'alors mis de côté, et finit par ouvrir la bouche pour recevoir dignement les assauts buccaux du brun. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, jouèrent ensembles, se chamaillèrent, tentant l'une comme l'autre de prendre le dessus. Le baiser qui avait débuté timidement devint plus fougueux, plus sauvage, et c'est à contre cœur qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ils s'observèrent, vraiment, d'une curiosité nouvelle, comme s'ils pouvaient se découvrir réellement dans ce regard passionné. Ce fut Yahiko qui rompit le contact.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une…

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sasuke s'était déjà élancé sur ses lèvres, désireux, avide de cette chair si longtemps refusée à lui. Un balai infernal débuta alors, la chaleur montait, l'excitation aussi, les respirations se faisaient plus rauques et saccadées, et c'est en cassant une nouvelle fois le baiser sous un grognement mécontent du brun que Yahiko le tira, par la main qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sasuke de se remettre qu'il le plaqua déjà à la porte préalablement fermée.

Collant leurs corps au maximum, faisant frôler leurs sexes, le roux enfoui son visage dans le cou offert, mordillant, léchant et suçotant chaque parcelle de peau à portée. Le brun adorait ça et c'est en gémissant qu'il effectua un léger mouvement du bassin tentant de faire comprendre à son partenaire qu'il en voulait plus. Yahiko très réceptif au message souleva le plus jeune et le déposa tant bien que mal sur son lit. Il observa ce corps qui lui était donné d'un regard gourmand et envieux avant de s'installer entre les jambes écartées du brun provoquant une plainte d'impatiente chez celui-ci.

Il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke tout en retirant les dernières barrières entres leurs corps brûlants permettant aux deux membres gonflés de se tendres librement. Yahiko adorait la mélodie qui s'échappait de la bouche de son aimé, ensemble de cris et gémissements, c'était terriblement excitant ! Il apposa sa main sur le sexe palpitant de son partenaire effectuant d'abord une légère caresse pour ensuite le presser plus franchement, alors que sa bouche s'attardait sur les deux bouts de chair tendus au niveau supérieur.

Sasuke qui dans un premier temps avait tenté de réprimer ses plaintes, s'était maintenant totalement abandonné aux mains de Yahiko dans un ensemble de gémissements non contenus. La poigne du roux effectuant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre ainsi que la langue chaude de celui-ci embrasant tout son corps sur son passage le rendaient fou. Il se tortillait de plaisir et c'est tout en attrapant les draps de ses mains tremblantes que le brun se libéra dans un cri de jouissance.

Yahiko ramena sa main à sa bouche et lécha le sperme de son amant tout en admirant celui-ci les yeux encore voilés par le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Satisfait, il scella une fois de plus leurs lèvres essayant de faire passer dans son baiser toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard. Sasuke comprenant le geste répondit avidement à cette déclaration buccale tout en pressant son corps encore chaud contre celui tendu à l'extrême de son amant.

Le brun saisit la main qui l'avait préalablement masturbé et prit en bouche plusieurs de ses doigts. Il suça ardemment la chair de son aimé cherchant à la parcourir d'un bout à l'autre de sa langue. Une fois fait il relâcha les visiteurs laissant couler un mince filet de salive sur son menton. Yahiko récupéra d'un baiser la bave qui s'écoulait tranquillement tout en chatouillant l'intimité de son brun.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, passionnément, tandis qu'il pénétrait l'antre chaud d'un doigt. Observant chaque réaction de Sasuke, le roux enfonça un nouveau doigt rejoindre le premier, puis un troisième déclenchant une légère grimace sur le doux visage qui lui faisait face. Le soupir d'aise qui s'était fait une place au mouvement de ciseaux du roux convainquit celui-ci que son amant était fin prêt et c'est après l'approbation du brun que Yahiko se repositionna convenablement entre ses jambes qu'il écarta doucement.

Après un énième baiser et la vision des prunelles noires emplies de désir sous lui, le roux le pénétra. D'abord timidement, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour permettre à son amant de s'habituer à lui puis plus franchement ne s'enfonçant tout de même pas entièrement dans un premier temps. Sasuke soupirait de plus en plus fort, la sensation d'avoir Yahiko en lui était si bonne, un vrai bonheur.

La gorge sèche il préféra signifier son envie par un léger mouvement et, satisfait du gémissement non contenu du roux, il réitéra le geste. Yahiko comprenant bien l'idée, ressortit entièrement de son brun avant de le pénétrer une nouvelle fois, entièrement. Ce fut le début d'un round infernal, le roux s'insinuant toujours plus profondément et puissamment dans l'antre incandescent de son amant, accélérant le rythme, rendant l'échange de plus en plus sauvage, il vint frapper contre la prostate faisant se torde de plaisir le brun sous lui.

Répétant l'opération plusieurs fois il se délecta du visage ravagé de plaisir qui lui faisait face. Sasuke tremblant, frissonnant, hurlant sous les coups de reins de son homme se libéra une nouvelle fois dans un cri de pure extase. Le roux sentant soudainement les parois autour de son sexe se resserrer ne put retenir lui aussi l'expression de ce trop grand plaisir et éjacula dans son brun. A bout de souffle il se retira et s'installa à coté de Sasuke dont le regard était toujours embué par le bien fait de la jouissance.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, son corps nu parsemé d'une fine couche de transpiration qui luisait sous les premiers rayons du soleil, ses lèvres rougies par leurs échanges passionnés restaient fines et terriblement excitantes surtout entrouvertes comme maintenant. Son regard dévia sur les deux orbes de jais de son aimé qui le fixaient intensément et soudain toutes les appréhensions que Yahiko avait décidé de laisser de côté lui revinrent en pleine figure, et si Sasuke ne voulait que du sexe ? Après tout il avait entendu parler de sa dispute avec son petit ami, peut-être était-il juste en manque ?

Il vit le brun sourire tendrement et sentit la main de celui-ci caresser délicatement son torse avant de remonter dans son cou puis sur sa joue. Dans un rire mignon à croquer Sasuke se pencha sur les lèvres de son partenaire et scella leurs lèvres amoureusement, le baiser fut doux et câlin et fit tinter dans leurs cœurs un bonheur nouveau. Ils se séparent à contre cœur et c'est d'un éclat de rire sincère que le brun montra à son partenaire le membre de celui-ci près pour une nouvelle séance de sport. Le deuxième round était lancé !

* * *

><p>Sasuke se réveilla à l'odeur qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il se sentait bien, fatigué mais bien, voilà un moment qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé aussi serein. Remarquant que Yahiko n'était plus dans le lit et faisant le lien avec la senteur de brûlé qui s'était répandue dans l'appartement il décida de se lever, dommage se dit-il, un câlin matinal n'aurait pas été de refus. Pénétrant dans la pièce principale il chercha son roux du regard et fut déçu de ne pas le trouver, à la place il aperçut une petite feuille sur la table. Il s'approcha et s'en saisit.<p>

« Coucou petit cœur, j'espère être rentré avant que tu ne lises ça mais bon on sait jamais. J'avais préparé quelques trucs à manger mais comme tu as surement pu le voir j'ai foiré, je suis déçu, j'avais fait ça avec amour et voilà tout à cramé, saleté de four ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis parti chercher quelque chose de comestible donc ne t'inquiètes pas je reviens. Bisous petit cœur ! »

Sasuke sourit à la lecture du mot, ce mec était vraiment irrécupérable ! Frissonnant soudainement, le brun remarqua la légèreté de sa tenu, autrement dit rien. Voulant remédier au froid qui le prenait il décida d'aller s'habiller, avec un peu de chance Yahiko viendrait prendre sa douche avec lui ? Il venait tout juste d'enfiler son caleçon lorsque la sonnette retentit.

- Il fait brûler la bouffe et oublie ses clefs, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ? S'interrogea le brun à voix haute d'un ton amusé.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur pour déverrouiller la porte de l'immeuble et après avoir vérifié que la chaînette était bien ouverte, attendit sagement que Yahiko rentre. Quelle surprise ce fut lorsqu'il vit débouler non pas son petit-ami mais un type au grand manteau noir et à la longue chevelure blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit les deux yeux bleus du nouvel arrivant le détailler avant que celui-ci ne s'exclame une sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous chez mon mec toi ? A moitié à poil en plus, miam ! Moi qui croyais que ce rat n'était pas encore rentré de sa mission, j'ai bien fait de passer à ce que je vois ! En attendant il a bon goût, on peux jouer ensemble en l'attendant, ça te dit ?

Sasuke ne savait quoi répondre, l'homme qui lui faisait face avait bien dit « mon mec » non ? Alors comme ça Yahiko avait déjà un petit ami, vraiment mignon en plus, il paraissait vraiment insignifiant à côté. Le brun se sentit soudain vraiment pitoyable, le bien être qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil s'évanouit en un instant. Il repensa à Kiba, finalement il n'était pas mieux que lui. Comment avait-il pu penser que son amour était réciproque ? Il en avait marre d'être détruit par les autres, marre qu'on se joue de lui, mais peut-être ne méritait-il que ça ? Il devait rentrer, oui rentrer, il serait tranquille et pourrait déprimer au calme !

- Désolé pour le dérangement, et pour cette nuit je vous assure ce n'était rien, je suis le petit frère d'un de ses collègues et j'avais besoin d'un logement pour la nuit, donc voilà il a été sympa rien de plus.

- Bah tu sais j'ai l'habitude qu'il couche avec d'autres hommes, tant que je suis le seul qu'il aime ça me va, dit l'autre sarcastiquement.

Le ton du blond le choqua et brisa son cœur un peu plus, alors comme ça c'était une habitude chez Yahiko ? Il termina de s'habiller et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas morne, il l'ouvrit doucement et dit juste avant de s'éclipser :

- Vous pourrez dire à Yahiko que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il vienne aujourd'hui, Mariko ne lui en voudra certainement pas -et devant l'air hébété de l'inconnu il rajouta- il comprendra.

Le blond regarda la porte bêtement, de quoi il parlait ce gamin ? Yahiko? Le visiteur haussa les épaules, s'était-il donc trompé ? Bah peu importe !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Tout n'est pas noir.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Sasuke x Yahiko.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre trois! Si vous êtes là c'est que les deux premiers vous ont plu et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de celui-ci, bonne lecture!<em>

Pfiou quelle galère pour se faire faire une pauvre pizza, il faut déjà attendre 20 bonnes minutes comme un con que ce soit notre tour puis de nouveau 20 bonnes minutes pour que la pizza soit prête, quelle merde ! Enfin bref il était enfin rentré. Il poussa la porte ravi à l'idée de revoir son brun adoré, et il resta scotché devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui, décidément à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui il y avait droit. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Sasuke qui était à moitié nu mais un certain blond.

- Deidara ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici, à moitié nu en plus ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

- Je pourrais te dire pareil ! Il est où Madara hein ? Il m'avait dit qu'il rentrait hier alors je pensais venir lui faire la surprise!

- Il a retardé son arrivé d'un jour, abruti! Il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs mais s'il te plaît rhabille toi ! Mais attends il est où Sasuke ?

- Sasuke ? Le brun ?

- Oui le brun ! Merde ne me dis pas que tu l'as viré d'ici !

- Bah…je croyais qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Madara…Merde t'étais censé vivre chez ton mec toi pas ici !

- Je ne suis plus avec lui et Madara à bien voulu me prendre en coloc. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Sasuke ? T'as pas été trop méchant j'espère !

- Bah j'ai juste dit que j'avais l'habitude que Madara couche avec tout le monde sans pour autant les aimer…et que si il voulait je pouvais m'occuper de son cas.

- Ouf donc tu as bien précisé qu'il s'agissait de Madara! Mais alors...pourquoi est-il parti?

Le blond parut réfléchir quelque instant et dit dans une grimace :

- Je crois bien que j'ai juste parlé de « mon mec », je me demandais aussi pourquoi il voulait que je te passe un message, je trouvais ça bizarre, tout s'explique !

- Un message ? Quoi ? Quel message ?

-Je me souviens plus de le phrase exact mais c'était un truc du genre, pas la peine d'aller chez Mariko elle t'en voudra pas, à peu près.

Devant la mine déconfite de son ami le blond ne savait comment réagir.

-Je…je suis désolé, je pensais que Madara m'avait trompé alors j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'une merde aux yeux de « mon mec », et je crois qu'il l'a bien compris. Il doit penser que tu n'es qu'un salaud qui couche avec tout le monde et qui n'en a plus rien à foutre après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Désolé d'avoir inventé ça, je voulais qu'il ai les boules et je crois que ça a marché.

- Putain je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre tes excuses là, et franchement t'as une manière de remonter le moral des gens c'est hallucinant, déclara le roux d'un ton blasé.

- Tu n'es pas très réfléchis Dei, toi et ton sang froid légendaire, comme si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois eu l'envie de te tromper, ta confiance en autrui m'a toujours impressionné.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voix forte. Le blond les yeux pétillants, rougit par l'accusation bien visible de son amant tandis que le roux se dirigeait un petit sourire aux lèvres vers son ami.

- Hey Madara, content de te revoir en chair et en os ! Trois mois, ça a été long !

Le brun serra affectueusement la main tendu de Yahiko avant de déclarer :

- Sans vouloir te jeter dehors bien entendu, tu devrais tout de même te dépêcher de rejoindre ton mec parce qu'apparemment mon chaton t'a bien démoli à ses yeux.

Le blond fit une moue dédaigneuse à son petit-ami tandis que le roux ressortait de chez lui sa pizza toujours à la main.

- Bon à nous deux mon petit chat, je crois que je vais devoir te punir pour foutre la merde dans le couple des autres, susurra Madara tout en s'avançant d'un pas félin vers son amant. Et puis il va falloir que j'arrive à te convaincre que tu es le seul à mes yeux.

Et c'est dans un rire cristallin que Deidara répondit amusé :

- Mon cœur, la bosse à ton entrejambe alors que nous n'en sommes même pas encore à l'entrée montre bien que personne ne s'est occupé de toi depuis un moment. Laisse-moi remédier à ça.

Il s'agenouilla alors et ouvrit lentement le pantalon du brun qu'il descendit à ses chevilles, qui furent bientôt rejoint par le caleçon de celui-ci laissant le membre déjà bien tendu de Madara palpiter devant le visage de son blond.

-Je sens que je vais aimer ma punition.

* * *

><p>Comment ai-je bien pu y croire ? Je suis vraiment naïf. Non mais quel imbécile. Idiot ! Idiot! Idiot ! Il y a vraiment des jours où je me foutrais des tartes. Effectivement le brun était en pleine réflexion et il ne comprit que le taxi s'était arrêté à destination que lorsque le conducteur lui demanda avec une classe étonnante:<p>

- Bon tu comptes payer ou quoi ? Si t'as pas d'argent je veux bien en nature mais décides-toi.

Sasuke, choqué par le regard grivois que le chauffeur lui portait, tendit un billet avant de sortir précipitamment du véhicule, non mais quel sans-gêne ! Ne se retournant pas il se dépêcha d'atteindre le perron et de frapper à la porte. Il était en effet pressé de pouvoir se mettre dans un coin à pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Il soupira, et pile à l'instant où il se disait que sa situation ne pouvait être pire, la porte s'ouvrit et il retrouva nez à nez avec…Kiba.

- Nan mais ce n'est pas vrai, mais quelle journée de merde!

- Oh…Sasuke…je...comment vas-tu? Commença son ex d'un ton quelque peu tendu.

- Nickel! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes!

Kiba alarmé par le ton désespéré du brun hésita avant de demander:

- On peut discuter? S'il te plaît ?

- Si tu veux bien je préférerais éviter .

- Je t'aime.

- Ça il fallait y penser avant. Et il me semblait avoir dit que je ne voulais rien entendre.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, mais c'était pas moi, enfin si mais pas vraiment, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi dont j'ai besoin et c'est toi dont j'ai envie, j'ai rompu avec Shino après avoir été sûr que tu ne lui avais pas pété le nez et…

- Je ne l'ai pas cassé ?

- Le nez ? Non, et…

- Quelle journée à la con !

- Euh…Sasuke ? Tu veux bien te remettre avec moi ? Enfin si tu n'as personne bien sûr...

Le brun qui jusqu'alors n'écoutait que d'une oreille son ex fut soudain écrasé par cette phrase, sa nuit avec Yahiko lui revint en mémoire serrant son cœur dans sa poitrine. Et s'il pardonnait à Kiba ? Après tout jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve avec l'enfoiré de voisin tout allait plutôt bien avec lui. Des disputes comme dans la plupart des couples mais bon. Et puis il pourrait une fois de plus essayer d'oublier le roux dans ses bras…

- C'est d'accord.

Kiba premièrement étonné par l'approbation rapide et inespérée de Sasuke, ne put retenir ensuite son amour revenir avec force et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant retrouvé. Le brun répondit au baiser comme il put, étant perturbé par le sentiment qui montait en lui, la culpabilité. Il n'avait toutefois aucun compte à rendre auprès de Yahiko ! Après tout s'il devait culpabiliser c'était justement pour avoir couché avec le roux.

- On a des lits à l'étage si vous voulez.

Ils se détachèrent rapidement et alors que Sasuke saluait Reno, Kiba rit nerveusement.

- Non non ça va aller merci, peut-être tout à l'heure.

- Il plaisantait Kiba…

- Oh…

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça Reno mais je vais aller dire bonjour aux autres -et puis remarquant le casque passé au bras du roux- tu vas quelque part ?

- Ouaip, mon coloc fait une bringue, je ne voudrais pas rater ça ! Renji vient aussi avec moi d'ailleurs, sa nana y sera alors il veut surveiller !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Reno ! Rukia m'a invité c'est pas pareil !

- Ah salut Renji, ça va ?

- Oui oui très bien, il faudrait juste qu'on y aille on va être en retard !

- Ok à la prochaine alors !

- Ouais bye !

Il regarda les deux roux s'éloigner, il pensa évidemment à Yahiko, quelle couleur de cheveux de merde ! Et alors qu'il jurait intérieurement il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, il leva la tête et rencontra les doux yeux de son amant.

- Dis Sasuke, tu n'aurais rien à me dire, enfin tu as passé la nuit chez un mec si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit ton frère et…

- Et quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me taper une crise de jalousie parce qu'un con m'a hébergé !

Sasuke n'avait pu retenir sa colère de s'exprimer, non mais franchement, ils étaient de nouveaux ensemble depuis 5 min et il devait déjà lui rendre des comptes ?

- Yahiko ? Un con ? C'était bien lui non? Je vous croyez ami. Enfin non c'est juste que tu as l'air fatigué alors je m'inquiétais, tu devrais aller te laver, ça te réveillerait surement.

Kiba n'eut pas le courage de parler de l'odeur qui se dégageait de son amant, ils venaient juste de se retrouver, il ne voulait pas que le brun l'envoi déjà sur les roses. Et puis après tout il avait bien mérité que Sasuke couche avec un autre, mais subir cette senteur de sexe et de transpiration toute la journée sur celui-ci, il ne le supporterait surement pas.

- Hum oui tu as surement raison.

Il avait parlé, et voulait sa douche mais son corps ne bougeait pas, trop plein de lassitude et de tristesse.

-Tu viens mon cœur ?

Yahiko l'avait appelé « mon cœur » lui aussi.

- Oui.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la petite maison et Sasuke ne tarda pas à trouver son frère et Sasori affalés sur la canapé en train de jouer à la console.

- Hey salut les gars, je vois que vos neurones sont en pleine action !

Le dernier des trois roux rit doucement en mettant en pause leur jeu de voitures tandis qu'Itachi se levait prendre son cadet dans ses bras, il le serra contre lui quelques secondes puis l'écarta brutalement, il le regarda désabusé et s'exclama :

- Bon Kiba t'as qu'a prendre ma partie il faut que je parle à Sasuke d'un truc urgent, à tout à l'heure !

Et il s'éclipsa entraînant son frère dans son sillage. Une fois arrivés à la salle de bain, il lâcha enfin le poignet de celui-ci et se retourna mécontent.

- Nan mais c'est quoi ça ? Tu es là depuis 5 min et t'as déjà recouché avec lui ? Je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait de le punir de sexe si vous vous remettiez ensemble, bon sang Sasuke, il t'a fait souffrir, rends lui l'appareil.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Sasuke ne comprenait effectivement pas un traître mot de ce que lui disait son aîné.

- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. Tu me prends pour un novice ou quoi ? Tu sens le sexe à plein nez !

Au grand étonnement de son frère, Sasuke baissa la tête mal à l'aise, est-ce qu'il devait dire la vérité? Il valait mieux qu'Itachi l'apprenne de lui plutôt que par Yahiko au boulot non? Il soupira tout en annonçant :

- C'était pas Kiba, et d'ailleurs je crois qu'il a compris qu'il y en a eu un autre. Je me disais aussi qu'il était bizarre.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant ! Je te dis pas l'od…attend si c'est pas Kiba c'est qui ?

Devant le mutisme de son frère, Itachi se mit à réfléchir intensément, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma cherchant ses mots, enfin étant peu patient et surtout pressé d'avoir la réponse il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu n'as quand même pas couché avec Yahiko ?

Sasuke regarda son frère, bon sang qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois ! Décidant d'ignorer son aîné, il commença à enlever son haut, il est clair qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Seulement Itachi ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille se saisit de son menton qu'il releva à son niveau cherchant à déceler dans les yeux de son frère la vérité que celui-ci voulait lui cacher. Le cadet excédé dégagea son visage de la poigne de son frère et lui cracha au visage :

- Si je me le suis tapé, c'était super, maintenant que j'ai bien fait mumuse avec lui je reprends tranquillement ma vie ET JE VAIS ME DOUCHER !

Il avait fini dans un hurlement, et essoufflé, il regarda la mine de son frère passer de la surprise à la colère pour finir sur un air de dégoût.

-Tu n'as vraiment de respect pour rien, c'est mon ami bon sang. Fais chier!

Et il tourna les talons laissant Sasuke seul face à sa connerie, Dieu seul savait à ce moment là à quel point il se détestait. Il ferma la porte et finit de se déshabiller, lentement, admirant dans la glace les suçons et morsures encore présents de ses ébats avec Yahiko. Il passa sous la douche et actionna l'eau faisant s'écouler le liquide sur sa peau, se mêlant aux larmes qui ravageaient ses joues.

* * *

><p>Yahiko avait fait tout le trajet à moto, allant aussi vite que possible. En 25 min au lieu de 35 et après s'être fait flashé il se retrouvait comme Sasuke seulement une demi-heure auparavant sur le perron de la petite maison. Il avait cherché durant le chemin quoi dire une fois arrivé, il s'était préparé une quantité d'échanges se finissant toujours pour le mieux, après tout il n'avait rien fait ! Sauf que maintenant, se retrouvant devant la porte, il doutait. Il soupira un bon coup tentant au mieux de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur tout en appuyant sur la petite sonnette près de la porte. Il patienta quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva nez à nez avec…un inconnu.<p>

- Oui ?

- Euh excusez-moi, je m'appelle Yahiko, Haruna Yahiko, dame Mariko m'a invité.

- Ah vous êtes l'ami d'Itachi c'est ça ?

Ne laissant pas le temps au roux de répondre il ajouta :

- C'est mon petit ami, Sasuke qui m'a parlé de vous, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, je suis Kiba, dit le jeune homme en articulant bien distinctement le prénom du corbeau

Yahiko releva la tête cherchant dans le regard qui lui faisait face une trace de mensonge, rien, juste du mépris. S'agissait-il du soit disant ex de son brun ? Ou alors lui avait-il menti ? Peu importe Sasuke était à lui ! Et c'est dans un sourire hypocrite que le roux acquiesça en réponse à son rival. Les deux hommes rentrèrent à l'intérieur et alors que Yahiko saluait Sasori et remerciait la femme brune qui l'avait convié, il remarqua l'air contrarié et absent d'Itachi assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers lui tandis que Kiba montait à l'étage un air indescriptible sur le visage. Le brun releva la tête à l'approche du roux, son visage s'éclaira et il se leva d'un bond.

- Il faut qu'on parle !

Yahiko, en voyant le ton pressant et inquiet d'Itachi obéit, de toute façon il n'était pas pressé de parler à Sasuke, convaincu que la dispute serait inévitable. Après tout il connaissait assez l'autre pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas plus têtu, et que le manque de confiance que celui-ci se portait lui jouerait surement des tours. Il suivit le brun jusque sur la terrasse et où il fut surpris pas le direct de son ami. En effet celui-ci avait fait volte face après avoir posé ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied dehors et s'était exclamé :

- Il parait que Sasuke et toi avez couché ensemble.

Le roux hésitait, devait-il tout raconter ? Itachi ne se mettrait-il pas en colère ? En même temps s'il était au courant c'était forcement par Sasuke donc mentir n'amènerait rien de bon.

- Oui c'est vrai…

- Je suis désolé.

-Pardon ? Interrogea le roux désabusé.

Mais pourquoi s'excusait-il donc ?

- Tu sais Sasuke ne fait pas ça d'habitude, coucher avec des mecs comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Surtout toi il sait très bien l'amitié que je te porte, je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête.

Yahiko sentait très bien l'énervement et en même temps l'appréhension que ressentait Itachi, mais que répondre à ça ? Après un léger blanc le brun reprit :

- Je comprendrais bien que tu veuilles mettre un peu de distance entre nous à cause de ça, mais je trouverais dommage de tout gâcher pour une histoire de cul.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

- Ben un peu tout de même, enfin je veux dire, moi je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'on joue avec moi, quoique je dis ça, peut-être que c'est aussi ce que tu voulais. Je suis désolé je n'avais absolument pas pensé que tu étais d'accord avec ça.

- MAIS ATTEND DE QUOI TU PARLES ?

Itachi, surpris par le cri de son ami, balbutia :

- Ben euh…je ne sais pas moi, Sasuke m'a dit que vous aviez couché ensemble, juste un soir… et je pensais que c'était à tes dépends et…

- Juste un soir...?

Itachi regarda le roux avec inquiétude, il tenta de suivre le cheminement de ses pensées en vain et alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire à son ami, il sursauta suite au cri de celui-ci.

- ALORS LA, CA NE VA PAS SE PASSER COMME CA !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres mais bon comme on dit "ce n'est pas la taille mais le contenu qui importe" donc j'espère que vous aurez apprécié et qu'on se retrouvera pour le prochain chapitre qui sera également le dernier.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Tout n'est pas noir.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Sasuke x Yahiko.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: un malentendu à dissiper.<strong>

Le roux dans un état d'énervement profond rentra le pas lourd. Où est-ce qu'il était ce petit con ? Il n'allait pas lui échapper comme ça ! La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été la meilleure aux yeux de Yahiko depuis…depuis toujours ! Et il était hors de question que ce soit ce Kiba de malheur qui profite de SON mec ! Il traversa les pièces les unes après les autres sous les regards interrogateurs des habitants. Après avoir parcouru l'ensemble du rez-de chaussée sans avoir trouvé son brun il grimpa les marches et survola du regard la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il repéra Kiba assis au pied d'une porte qui le fixait haineusement. Il s'approcha lentement et dit clairement sa voix reflétant bien son mépris.

- Il est là ?

- Il ne veut voir personne.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants. Kiba se leva voulant paraître à la même hauteur que son adversaire mais fut vite déçu remarquant l'écart de taille entre eux. Yahiko laissa naître sur son visage un sourire arrogant avant de cracher, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Écarte-toi morveux si tu ne veux pas que je te défonce le portrait.

Kiba n'ayant jamais été très vaillant et surtout connaissant la réputation de Yahiko sur sa force et son ardeur au combat chercha une alternative.

- Très bien, je te laisse passer, après tout je m'en fous, c'est lui ton problème, il ne te laissera jamais entrer !

Le châtain sourit victorieux, voilà maintenant au moins 10min qu'il tentait de convaincre Sasuke de le laisser rentrer, ça n'avait rien donné, cet abruti n'avait aucune chance. Il se décala tout en faisant un signe théâtral de la main au roux pour lui signifier d'essayer. Yahiko ne se démonta pas, il s'approcha doucement de la porte et s'y colla histoire de faire parvenir à son brun ses paroles.

- Sasuke ?

-…

- Sasuke ? S'il te plait réponds-moi.

- Avec plaisir ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Kiba laissa échapper un rire moqueur, ravi de la répartie de son amant et convaincu de sa victoire sur le roux.

- Sasuke bon sang ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Tu crois sérieusement que si tu n'étais qu'un mec de passage j'aurais été aussi doux et attentionné avec toi ? Merde quand c'est pour la nuit il n'y a que mon plaisir qui compte !

Yahiko s'arrêta un moment ayant conscience qu'il s'enfonçait, il réfléchit quelques instants et déclara doucement tout en collant son front à la porte :

- Et puis tu sais très bien que les blonds aux yeux bleus c'est pas mon truc.

Un silence s'installa, et tandis que Yahiko soupirait tristement, Kiba laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire narquois.

- Alors ? C'est bon ? Tu t'es assez fait remballer pour te décider à te casser ?

Et alors que le roux allait s'élancer arracher la langue du brun qui lui faisait face un léger « clic » retentit. Kiba écarquilla les yeux tandis que Yahiko faisait volte face vers la porte maintenant entrouverte d'où une petite voix s'éleva.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute…

Sasuke les yeux rougis tendit la main et empoigna doucement la manche du roux sous les yeux médusés de son petit-ami. Il le tira ensuite doucement et le fit entrer dans la salle de bain à sa suite avant de fermer la porte. L'orangé suivait trop heureux que le brun se soit calmé et puis avouons-le, la tronche que Kiba avait tiré le faisait jubiler.

- J'avais pas pensé à l'histoire des blonds.

Le roux fut touché par l'expression de remord qui se peignait sur le visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci la tête baissée jouait avec un bout de sa serviette blanche. Yahiko tout en observant à la dérobée le torse offert à sa vue repensa alors à son problème de blond.

En effet un soir où Sasuke et Yahiko étaient sortis dans un bar, ayant tout deux été abandonnés par un Itachi en mission, le roux après une quantité non négligeable de verres ingurgités avait parlé à son ami de sa première relation sérieuse avec un mec.

Il s'appelait Naruto, était un peu plus jeune que Yahiko et était particulièrement déluré. Il avait entraîné le roux dans de nombreux coup foireux pour finir par le plaquer par texto après six mois de vie commune en emportant pratiquement tout de leur appartement. Il était parti avec Gaara, un type que Yahiko lui avait présenté, et il n'avait plus jamais revu ni l'un ni l'autre. Le roux confia à son ami que depuis à chaque fois qu'il côtoyait un homme blond aux yeux bleus, un malaise montait en lui, rappelant à sa mémoire et à son cœur le désespoir et la trahison ressentit à cette époque. L'impression de faiblesse et de médiocrité qui l'avait saisi après sa séparation l'avait aussi stupidement que ce fut éloigné des blonds aux yeux bleus !

Sasuke s'appuya sur la porte, le dos contre la surface rugueuse. Une ambiance tendue s'installa alors qu'ils s'observaient, Sasuke à la dérobé alors que son ami le fixait plus franchement. Le brun réfléchissait à toute allure, Yahiko lui avait déjà parlé de son problème avec les blonds mais alors que faisait ce mec dans son appartement ?

- Je suis désolé…

Sasuke releva la tête une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur le visage, après tout il pouvait tout de même lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, et bien que le brun ne lui trouvait aucune raison valable, son cœur voulait croire que le roux ne s'amusait pas avec lui. Il capta le regarde inquiet de Yahiko et son cœur s'emballa.

-Je sais bien que tu as du mal avec les blonds mais…enfin mets toi à ma place bon sang ! Je me lève et voilà que débarque un mec qui se prétend être ton petit-ami et…

- Pas exactement…

- Quoi ?

- Il a dit que tu étais chez son petit-ami mais ce…

- Ne joue pas sur les mots! Ok petit-ami, qu'est ce que sa change ?

Le brun commençait à s'énerver, quand allait-il cesser de le faire tourner en bourrique ?

- Non ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas mon appart. Enfin, je suis en colocation depuis peu, et mon coloc est son petit ami, il s'appelle Madara il devait rentrer de mission aujourd'hui c'est pour ça que Deidara est venu, je te jure que ce n'était pas pour moi !

Yahiko avait débité sa défense d'une traite, il reprit son souffle tout en cherchant dans le regard de son vis-à-vis une réponse, un sentiment qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre les pensées de son brun et c'est devant son air perdu et son mutisme qu'il se décida à parcourir le mètre de distance qui les séparait encore. Tout en plantant son regard dans les orbes sombres, il déposa délicatement un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de l'être aimé. Sasuke frissonna et c'est en vain qu'il tenta de retenir un soupir d'aise qui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du roux.

- Je ne suis qu'un abruti hein… ?

Yahiko sourit attendrit. Il caressa doucement les mèches de jais et cala sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke. Bon sang que c'était bon de pouvoir sentir ce corps contre le sien. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, l'idée de perde le brun l'avait détruit, le seul fait d'y repenser lui provoqua la chair de poule.

- Ça va ?

Yahiko murmura un vague « oui » tout en resserrant ses bras autour du brun.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça, c'était stupide.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est bon je te dis.

- Non ce n'est pas rien ! Je…merde !

Le roux ne comprenait pas l'énervement de son ami, il le regardait d'un œil interrogateur remarquant l'étrange rougeur du brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yahiko ne saisissait décidément pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que celui-ci colle sa bouche à son oreille et dans un souffle murmure deux petits mots qui résonnèrent magiquement bien dans son esprit. Il plaqua alors son aimé contre le mur s'emparant de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le roux par cet échange qu'il essayait de rendre doux et intense à la fois tentait de faire comprendre à Sasuke tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait. A bout de souffle ils se détachèrent et c'est sans perde une seconde que le brun demanda dans un sourire:

- Je dois prendre ça pour un moi aussi ?

Yahiko le regarda amoureusement avant d'hocher doucement la tête, en effet lui aussi l'aimait. Sasuke laissa s'échapper de sa gorge un petit rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Je suis sérieux !

Le brun le fixait d'un regard profond tout en déclarant :

- C'est justement ça qui me fait rire. Il y a encore deux jours je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça pourrait tourner comme ça entre nous, et pourtant on est tous les deux là, moi en serviette d'ailleurs, à se déclarer l'un à l'autre et je suis véritablement très heureux que mes sentiments soient partagés mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit réel et…

Sasuke fut coupé par des éclats de voix derrière la porte, intrigué il se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit alors Kiba, son frère et Sasori en train de se disputer créant un brouhaha monstre. Yahiko qui était derrière le brun (et qui tenait convenablement la serviette de celui-ci dans l'espoir qu'elle ne tombe) soupira. En effet l'idée d'avoir été coupé dans sa réconciliation avec Sasuke par ces trois énergumènes le contrariait fortement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?

Les interpellés stoppèrent leurs cris et se retournèrent vers eux. Kiba écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la simple serviette que portait son petit-ami et surtout de la proximité qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Sasori quant à lui sourit avant de se retourner vers Itachi en s'exclamant:

- Tu vois j'ai gagné ! Tu me dois 10 balles !

Yahiko tiqua au mot « gagné ».

- Si je comprends bien vous avez pariez sur nous ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix sourde dans laquelle une colère mal dissimulée perçait. Sasori qui avait perdu son sourire vainqueur déglutit alors que les deux frères se jaugeaient du regard, Itachi car il se demandait s'il avait réellement perdu et Sasuke car il était étonné du comportement de son frère, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son aîné était réceptif aux paris. S'il l'avait su il aurait tenté de le plumer depuis bien longtemps. Enfin il n'est jamais trop tard se dit-il !

- De toute façon ce pari n'a pas lieu d'être étant donné qu'aucune des deux propositions n'est valable. Itachi pensait que vous le feriez dans la salle de bain alors que Sasori a parié que vous attendriez d'être seuls, mais vu que Sasuke est MON petit-ami je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ça se ferait.

Kiba avait bien accentué le « mon », et Sasuke à l'entente de ses paroles se sentit soudain assez mal-à-l'aise. Yahiko le sentit et il passa sa main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Comme s'il allait laisser son aimé à cet abruti ! Il l'avait eu, l'avait trompé (un mal pour un bien se dit le roux), il était hors de question que ça recommence, lui il prendrait soin de Sasuke, voilà ce qu'il savait.

- Écoutes Kiba…

- Il n'y a pas d'écoutes qui tienne ! Sasuke est à moi ! A MOI !

Le châtain était dans une colère noire, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler. Shino l'avait plaqué en disant qu'il n'était qu'un passe temps pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas d'histoire sérieuse alors il était inenvisageable que Sasuke le plaque aussi ! Un silence de glace s'était installé, coupé après quelques instants par Yahiko :

- Que tu sois d'accord ou non Sasuke et moi sommes ensemble. Je ne l'oblige pas à être avec moi, il l'a choisi. Il n'est pas une chose que l'on peut prendre et jeter quand l'envie nous prend, il est comme toi, comme moi, il a des sentiments, des envies, des déceptions et je pense que votre histoire en fait partie. Tu as joué avec lui et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, caché sous son caractère de cochon se cache une gentillesse et une sincérité sans faille alors je ne permettrais pas que tu recommences une nouvelle fois avec lui dans cette optique « il est à moi et rien qu'à moi ». Tu ne saurais pas lui apporter l'amour dont il a besoin et il est hors de question que tu le fasses de nouveau souffrir.

Kiba était resté sec, les trois autres aussi d'ailleurs. Le roux avait parlé d'une voix forte et sans appel et il se dégageait de lui une aura effrayante. Le donc « ex petit-ami » voyait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, que faire ? Il avait d'abord envisagé de fracasser la gueule du roux mais là non plus il n'avait aucune chance, et s'il abandonnait ? Après tout il se retrouverait sans doute vite un petit-ami, il n'était pas retourné vers Sasuke par amour, juste par hantise d'être seul, alors pourquoi se fatiguer autant alors qu'il pourrait déjà être en train de chercher sa prochaine conquête.

- Bon.

Ce fut le dernier mot de Kiba avant que celui-ci ne descende, prenne ses clés et parte dans un crissement de pneus. Les quatre jeunes hommes toujours présents se regardèrent sidérés.

- Hé mais il était vraiment bizarre ce mec.

Sasuke éclata d'un rire nerveux vite rejoint par les autres. Il sentit alors les bras de Yahiko se refermer autour de son torse et la tête de celui-ci se poser sur le haut de son crâne.

- En tout cas on est enfin débarrassé ! Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, il faut que je vous trouve une bonne punition à tout les deux pour ce pari. Toi Sasori pour avoir cru que Sasuke et moi allions être gênés par votre présence, et toi Itachi parce que sans votre engueulade ça se serait surement passé ! Hein mon cœur ? dit-il en retournant le brun face à lui.

Sasuke rougit, évoquer ça devant son frère ne le mettait pas très à l'aise mais il acquiesça quand même doucement de la tête ne voulant pas contrarier le roux, et puis après tout pourquoi mentir, il se serait bien vu coucher avec Yahiko tout à l'heure s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompu. La tête cramoisie du cadet les firent rire de plus belle et c'est joyeusement qu'Itachi et Sasori quittèrent l'étage laissant le couple seul. Yahiko et Sasuke se regardèrent quelques instant avant que le brun prenne la parole.

- Merci…pour Kiba. Je veux dire que…enfin ce que tu as dit, bien que ça m'ait fait passer pour un mec crédule et avec un caractère pourri, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, et puis ça m'a bien aidé parce que je voyais pas du tout ce que je pouvais lui dire.

-Tu aurais tout simplement pu dire que tu m'aimais et que tu allais rester avec moi, que tu étais désolé mais que c'était comme ça et qu'il fallait qu'il s'y fasse.

Sasuke baissa les yeux d'un air fautif.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non mais t'excuses pas, je ne disais pas ça pour que tu culpabilises ! Je m'en fiche que tu lui aies dit ou non, ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit ensemble ! N'est- ce pas ?

- Oui.

Sasuke avait répondu d'une voix faible, car, voyant le visage de Yahiko se rapprocher du sien, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement et son corps s'était échauffé.

- Je t'aime.

Et c'est juste après s'être déclaré que le roux apposa en douceur ses lèvres contre celle de Sasuke. Le baiser fut court et chaste mais largement suffisant pour sceller en même temps que leurs langues une promesse d'avenir commun. Yahiko laissa le brun s'habiller après l'avoir de nouveau embrassé et tout en entendant les pas du roux s'éloigner dans l'escalier, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait tant désiré être avec Yahiko, il s'était voilé la face et avait tenté de l'oublier et c'est au moment où il s'y attendait le moins que son rêve s'était réalisé. C'était au moment où son désespoir et son humiliation étaient à leurs comble, alors qu'il se perdait en lui-même et se confinait dans sa tristesse que son amour pour Yahiko avait resurgit et l'avait finalement aidé à sortir de sa stupeur.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement voulant vite rejoindre le roux. Il releva la tête et remarqua les rideaux agités par le vent, il s'approcha et s'accouda à la fenêtre au préalablement ouverte. Il regarda défiler les quelques nuages blancs dans cette infinité de bleu et sourit de nouveau, il était heureux et tellement bien là, et alors qu'il allait se décider à descendre, il sentit deux bras encercler son corps et l'odeur si particulière de Yahiko lui chatouilla le nez.

- Je trouvais que tu mettais un peu de temps pour t'habiller alors je me disais que je pouvais venir t'aider !

Sasuke devina le sourire de Yahiko contre son cou, il était si bien là, dans le creux de ses bras qu'il aurait aimé que cet instant dur éternellement. Sachant cependant son vœu impossible, il pria pour qu'il en vive des encore meilleurs et toujours avec Yahiko. Le brun fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un appel peu discret de son ventre. Le roux rit doucement à son oreille et se mit à ses côtés.

- On va bientôt manger mon petit goinfre, patience.

Il prit la main de Sasuke et se mit lui aussi à regarder le ciel.

- Ça me fait penser à un truc que j'ai vu en philo…

- Ça doit remonter à longtemps t'es vieux maintenant.

Yahiko fit la moue, il n'était tout de même pas si vieux ! Le brun le charria de sa réaction avant de lui demander de poursuivre.

- Franchement les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, plus aucun respect. Enfin, je disais donc qu'en philo on avait vu une phrase, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, je sais pas pourquoi elle m'a vraiment marqué ! C'est d'Antoine de st Exupery :

« Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre,  
>c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. »<p>

Ça me fait penser à nous…Je sais que c'est un peu tôt et tout mais…enfin je sais que ça va marcher entre nous et je n'ai pas envie de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avec toi alors je me disais que…enfin juste si tu veux, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être habiter ensemble.

Sasuke le regarda les yeux brillants. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Yahiko lui proposerait aussi vite une telle chose, il lui sauta au cou et embrassa chaque parcelle du roux à sa portée.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui !

Il lui vola un baiser et le tira par la main pour le faire descendre et remplir son petit estomac vide. Aujourd'hui l'histoire de Sasuke avec Kiba s'était terminée. Il avait senti ce petit pincement au cœur mais après tout c'était normal il avait tout de même de bons souvenirs avec le garçon. Mais maintenant il était temps de commencer à vivre réellement, il allait se consacrer à sa vie avec Yahiko et tenter de vivre intensément chaque jour, bien sûr il y aurait des coups durs, il n'en doutait pas mais il se promit de faire des efforts, après tout c'était la vie et il se devait de la rendre la meilleure possible.

Ce jour serait pour eux un nouveau départ, un nouveau chemin dans lequel ils avanceraient ensemble, main dans la main.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour le dernier chapitre, désolée pour les fans de Kiba, il a eu le mauvais rôle cette fois-ci. J'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration pour la fin donc j'espère que ça a quand même été. Merci à ceux qui ont lu ma fic et j'espère vous retrouver pour une prochaine, ce sera surement une narusasu cette fois._


End file.
